playstation_allstarsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
PaRappa
PaRappa è il personaggio principale della serie "PaRappa the Rapper" ed è un personaggio giocabile in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale.E' stato annunciato come personaggio giocabile il 26 Aprile 2012 durante il GTTV,assieme ad altri cinque personaggi ed il gioco stesso.E' doppiato in inglese da Dred Foxx. Biografia Con il suo classico cappello rosso e il microfono sempre in mano,PaRappa incanta la folla con il suo freestyle e le sue prodezze sullo skateboard.Allenato da Chop Chop Master Onion,PaRappa è formidabile in battaglia quanto sul palco,portando tutti i suoi talenti al massimo,tra cui l'irriducibile fiducia in se stesso. LA LEGA DI PARAPPA *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' 'Gameplay PaRappa è un personaggio da medio-corto raggio,ed usa le tecniche imparate da Master Onion per combattere,oltre al suo Skateboard,Boxxy Box ed il suo microfono.Attraverso Boxxy può anche recuperare una piccola dose di AP,ed il suo skateboard può rilanciare i proiettili. Super *'Karate Romantico '(Livello 1)-Parappa fa un backflip tirando un calcio,che uccide chiunque prenda nel suo piccolo raggio d'azione. *'Skater Boy '(Livello 2)-Parappa salta sul suo skateboard,e investendo i suoi avversari può guadagnare uccisioni. *'''DoomBox feat.PaRappa!!! (Livello 3)-Parappa canta "I Gotta Believe!" del primo capitolo su di un palcoscenico,e quando la super finisce tutti gli avversari vengono automaticamente uccisi. Citazioni *'Selezionato' **'"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" **"We gonna put on a show!" *'Uccisione' **'"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" **"Just beacuse the rythm is slow,that doesen't mean that you can't flow!" **"You are a chicken from the kitchen!" **"I wish Sunny Funny saw what I did!" **"Where is the Guru?" **"Never missin' a beat!" *'Oggetto raccolto' **'"I got it!" **"I got the funky flow!" **"This will help!" **"I believe this would help!" *'Rinascita' **'"I'm the man with the master plan!" **"Parappa is in da house!" **"Parappa is the man!" **"Rolling into the action!" **"Romantic,dramatic,but never panic!" **"Let's pump up the volume!" *'Karate Romantico' **"Funky!" **"Kick,Punch! It's all in the mind!" *'Skater Boy' **'"My skateboard never stop!" **"Step on the gas!" *'DoomBox feat.PaRappa!!!' **'"You gotta do what?" "I gotta redeem!" "Sure about that?" "I gotta recieve!" "You gotta do what?" "I gotta relieve!" "But most important??" "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" Ingressi *'Ora di improvvisare-'''Parappa appare con un baloon che rappresenta Sunny Funny,fa qualche posa dicendo "Time to Jam!" *'Ecco Boxy-'Parappa tira fuori Boxxy Box,e alza due dita al cielo. *'Handplant-'Parappa entra nello stage con lo skateboard. *'Che ne dici di un pugno?-'Parappa tira una serie di pugni di lato,per poi finire con un forte pugno finale. Uscite Vittoria *'Sunny Funny'''-Parappa alza il pollice dicendo "Yay!" *'Sono il migliore-'''Parappa saltella sul posto sorridente e scuotendo le braccia,come fa in ''PaRappa the Rapper. *'Ho avuto fiducia-'''Parappa fa uno split,poi alza il microfono. *'Per Master Onion-'Parappa fa un salto reggendo il microfono e dicendo "Yay!" Sconfitta *Parappa incrocia le braccia e picchietta il piede a terra,annoiato. *Parappa si mette una mano in fronte,con lo sguardo chino. *Parappa e Boxxy guardano a terra sconsolati,con Parappa che regge il microfono. *Parappa guarda piangente un baloon con Sunny Funny. Modalità Arcade Introduzione Parappa raggiunge la sua banda,e propne loro di andare al cinema.Pj Berri gli consiglia invece di leggere il nuovo fumetto di Joe Chin,diventato un eroe.Parappa vuole diventare un eroe a sua volta,e per riuscirci dovrà avere fiducia,a sua detta. Rivale:Spike Parappa interrompe Spike intento a catturaree una scimmia,chiedendoli perchè prendersela con le scimmie.Spike spiega che quelle scimmie stanno per dominare il mondo,ma Parappa fatica a credergli.Spike allora crede che stia lavorando con Specter e lo minaccia di infilarlo nella sua rete,proprio come le scimmie.Parappa ribatte dicendo che non riuscirà a metterlo lì dentro, e quando Spike gli chiede come crede di fermarlo,Parappa ci pensa su e poi dice "Yeah! I know! I Gotta Believe!" Finale Dopo la battaglia con Polygon Man,Parappa torna dalla sua band,dicendo che non avrebbe pensato di rivederli.I suoi amici stanno guardando un poster che segnala la sparizione di Joe Chin,che afferma di essere andato ad un "raduno".Parappa,che sa di cosa si sta parlando,interrompe,proponendo di andare al Club Fun.Sunny gli chiede se ha intenzione di esibirsi,e Parappa commenta dicendo che si esibirà,e non vede l'ora di mostrare il suo nuovo stile,brillando di un aura blu. Costumi e colori alternativi *'Vestiti Funky-'La classica apparizione di Parappa,con la maglia blu e il cappello rosso. **Maglietta gialla e pantaloni verdi. **Maglietta,pantaloni e cappello grigi. **Maglietta rossa,cappello blu e pantaloni blu. *'Tuta spaziale Funky-'L'apparizione di Parappa in ''UmJammer Lammy,nella Cool Mode del sesto stage,dove indossa una tuta da astronauta.Parte del bonus pre-ordine. *'Funky Gi-'''L'apparizione di Parappa nel tredicesimo episodio dell'anime.Si tratta di un gi azzurro,come quello che hanno i pupilli di Master Onion. Curiosità *Parappa non è stato doppiato nella versione italiana,in quanto la serie di ''PaRappa the Rapper ''non è stata localizzata. *Omar Kendall ha dichiarato che le mosse di Parappa e di Fat Princess sono state le più difficili da concepire,in quanto entrambi appartengono a due giochi senza combattimenti. *Durante la sua Livello 3,si possono notare svariati personaggi di ''PaRappa the Rapper che compongono il pubblico. *''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' segna la prima apparizione di Parappa su Ps3 e PsVita. *Parappa è l'unico personaggio che può essere usato nel tutorial basico. *Le cut-scene della modalità Arcade ricordano molto le scene dell'anime basato su Parappa the Rapper. Categoria:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Categoria:Personaggi PS2 Categoria:Personaggi PSX Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi giocabili Categoria:Personaggi PSP Categoria:Personaggi First-Party Categoria:PaRappa the Rapper